A container, such as a closed head steel drum, may be required to be resistant to chemicals which will be transported and stored in the container. Two methods currently achieve this chemical resistance. The first method involves coating the inner surfaces of the container with an epoxy coating. The second method involves mechanically inserting a heavy, inflexible liner, such as for example by blow molding a plastic inside the container before a lid is rolled in place.
In the first method, the epoxy lining may crack if the container is knocked, causing chemical leakage within the container and possibly corrosion and leakage of the chemical outside of the container. In the second method, the blow moulded lining is expensive and does not always conform closely to the inner surface of the steel container, resulting in air pockets remain that reduce the cubic capacity of the container.